Greenglare
Greenglare, the Unseen Usurper, is the most powerful and cunning green dragon that has ever lived. Having multiple safehouses across the Material Plane, with his main lair being accessible via teleportation circle from all of them, he maintains a watch on a majority of the Emerald Realms and the kingdoms of the Bay of Anor. Less territorial than most dragons, Greenglare has overcome parts of his nature to become more strategic. This may have come at the cost of his sanity. Greenglare almost constantly maintains a disguise to thwart his enemies' attempts to locate him. He changes this disguise about once a decade, give or take a few years. Currently, he is disguised as Reginald Thorpe, an arcanist, demonologist, and field researcher for the Academia Arcana. The real Reginald was killed by Greenglare himself, after he tortured him for information about himself so his disguise would be convincing. Goals Greenglare is slightly insane, but is also incredibly intelligent, which makes a dangerous combination. His ultimate goal is long and slow vengeance on Molgrath, the dragon that slighted him, and secondarily to hurt and destroy Silvanus the Forest God and, eventually, Risilia for their role in hurting him and not coming to his aid. * Steal a piece of Silvanus's Essence * Kill Molgrath and turn him into a trapped slave * Assault the Sanctuary and devour Silvanus entirely * Turn his new fury upon Risilia and destroy it * Become ruler of the land of Dragons Party Interactions Disguised as Reginald Thorpe, this dragon has had numerous interactions with Blathesbane. He has a history with Alavar, having tricked her into taking him through the druidic portal into Silvanus's Sanctuary, where he battled the god himself and inflicted a terrible wound on him. Greenglare first met the party again at Zanko's shop in Imber, where Ozthus convinced him to purchase a magical ring. He was interested in the band of feyborn then, and decided to keep an eye out for them. Subsequently, he spoke with them at the Harvesttide festival, where he introduced himself as Thorpe and chatted with the party about their deeds in Minnerthal and his own research. When the party arrived in Tiv, in Janus 3313, he was alerted to their presence by his network of spies, and subsequently spoke with a halfling merchant about the party's deeds along the road to Tiv. He subsequently hired them to assist him in the slaying of Molgrath the Black Death. History Greenglare grew up alone, in his own forest, as most green dragons do. He was taken and enslaved by an evil band of lizardfolk, led by Gahar the Cruel, who took him from his meager territory, broke him, and bound him to service. Molgrath, who was then a young dragon, rescued him from this fate. At first, they were friends, with Greenglare being grateful to the dragon that had saved him. But as the decades passed, Molgrath had developed a lust for power and servants, and saw in Greenglare now not a friend, but an inferior who could be made his ally. Molgrath played on Greenglare's emotions, using the good graces he earned as the savior of the green to manipulate him. Greenglare lived in this way for many years, as Molgrath grew in power, until Greenglare finally accepted that the friend he thought he knew was gone, and in its place was a manipulative tyrant who cared nothing for the green. Mistreated, abused, bitter, and angry, Greenglare plotted for years before finally confronting Molgrath. The black dragon was too strong however, and Greenglare barely escaped with his life, fleeing the scene and departing for places unknown. Despite his escape, Greenglare would have died there if Silvanus had not taken him in and saved him. The god nursed the dragon back to health, but saw the bitterness and brokenness of his heart, and resolved to try and mend that too. Silvanus slowly took Greenglare's memories of his past, intending to give him a fresh start. Greenglare noticed however, and regained what he had lost. Filled with fury, he confronted the god about it. Silvanus explained his reasoning, and Greenglare - not willing to let go of his anger, and feeling immensely betrayed - declared he would leave and seek his vengeance alone. Silvanus attempted to keep him there by magical means and force his mind to empty, but this time it failed. Greenglare once again battled for his freedom, and escaped the Sanctuary. In the time that followed, Greenglare's anger and hatred for Molgrath and Silvanus grew, and he went to the high council of Risilia for assistance in killing the black dragon, but there he met with refusal, as they did not have enough motivation to destroy the renegade Molgrath. No god would aid Greenglare, and no devil's price was low enough for his liking. He became angry at all these things, and resolved that he would tear down the false forest god, as well as the system that was too high and mighty and good to help him in his time of need, and take his vengeance in as long and slow of a way as he could. Greenglare waited centuries before his plans were finally ready. Once he had perfected a simulacrum of himself, he used it to effectively be in two places at once, orchestrating the coup of the government. Having gathered resources, allies, and information, he struck first at the Sanctuary, using his simulacrum to work his way into Alavar's trust, as a key to get to the god, and then having the creature strike. Not enough to kill the god, but enough to wound him. Next, he planned to take vengeance on Molgrath himself, killing him and turning him into a slave with a soul cage. Abilities Old Description Also known as the Unseen Usurper, this dragon’s goal is to start another war between the Divine and the Hells. He serves himself of course, and desires dominion over this plane of existence. His goals are to seed a demon incursion in the sacred grove, which he has partially done already. Once that is done, he will urge the party to take out the Black Death herself, as she is the thing that is standing in his way, ultimately. If that is done and they still haven’t figured out his true identity, he will then begin calling in favors from all over the place, attempting to take over the major parts of the continent by force, then revealing his own identity. Posing as a half-elven wizard by the name of Reginald Thorpe, he will claim that he is a mage from Ampora, and is seeking to investigate a dark presence and rumor of a powerful undead in the area. Category:Antagonists Category:All Category:Combat NPCs